Elements Colid Part 1: incomplete
by FireAndIce09
Summary: NOT TWILIGHT. Sorry but I made this up myself. Ria is an orphan, until Stanton. Another who possesses the ablity to control fire. But when he suddenly leaves all is lost. So what will happen when Ria is reaching the breaking point and learns of another?


Author's Note: 

This story has nothing to do with Twilight, I am very sorry to say. This was a story I came up with and have been working on for a while and now that I've revised it and (hopefully) worked out all of the kinks I wanted to get some input on what people think of it so far. Reviews (and flames) are welcome. And I'd be happy to get any suggestions or ideas! Please read and review!

* * *

ELEMENTS COLID

* * *

Ria's POV

I stirred in the bed sheets as I began to wake. Rolling onto my back rubbing my eyes. Everything was black and silent as I woke. I slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom, my fingers gently trailing the wall beside me. I didn't bother to turn the light switch on. Once I found my brush I pulled it through my short brown hair a few times. I decide to put on a bit of makeup although I knew no one would see it. I went to my closet after pulling the sheets back onto the bed, that had evidently been kicked off during my nightly dreaming.

My closet was seeming a bit on the empty side, so I grabbed out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a light jacket. Although it was unnecessary it help when trying to get around town unnoticed. And I had a thing for hoodies. It was mid October and the weather was starting to get cold, so everyone had on a coat and jacket. I patted my pockets I be sure I had everything. Wallet, glasses, phone, and I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car, a sleek black Porsche Carrera 4S (http://stadium. , in which James was already waiting in the drivers seat smiling, parked next to his own white Honda Accord. He loved getting to drive my Porsche around, since I no longer could.

I threw on my glasses on over my once green eyes, which had now hazed over to a look like haze after a storm. Sliding into the passengers side, I was greeted by the smell of his cologne. I smiled lightly to myself at the reassuring scent. He threw it into drive and whirled out from the parking lot.

"Morning Ria." James said happily.

"Morning." I replied.

"So where to today?"

"Anywhere as long as it is outside, I'm so tired of being trapped in that house."

"How 'bout the park then, I've been wanting to get a few good shots in?" He said as he gestured to our cameras in the back seat.

"Yes, that sounds fine."

The park was about a ten minute drive from my place. I turned the radio on, switching through the stations until I found one to my liking. James was quiet the whole way there other than taking a phone call from his sister who needed a ride home from school. When we arrived he quietly pulled out his camera. Mine still sitting in the seat next to where his was.

"Ria, you mind if we go out to the pond in the back? The swans are back." He asked sheepishly.

"No, go ahead." I responded, trying to sound okay. We used to come out here and take photos together. Sometimes I'd steal one or two of him, and only show him when he sees them developed.

A smile played upon his features as he got out his camera with professional lens from its place in the back seat.

We made our way out to the middle of the field, I laid down in the grass letting the sun heat my body up even more than it normally felt, as he went down towards the pond. I watched as he set up camera toward the trees where the little kids where playing hide and seek, just in front of the pond.

Finally a little alone time to mess with the thoughts in my head. God, the sun was hot today, or maybe it was just my dreams messing with me again.

For the last two nights now I have had the dame dream. I'm in the house after Stanton left and I am not even playing with my fire, when I my hand bursts alive with flames traveling up my arm and spreading everywhere, having had no command from me at all. They engulf my entire body and I can't control it. And then I feel cold. Normally if I summon my fire it lives on my whim. Yet in the dream, it takes over me, and this fire I can feel, it burns my skin like it did before. But this time it burns my entire body.

I hate the memories of my life at the orphanage. Before Stanton, things weren't so good. And before the orphanage it seems I have no memories. Stanton was the man who found me in the street, screaming from the fire on my hand. He took me in his car home with him. I didn't care that he was a stranger, because he seemed to be the only one who cared to help me without putting me away in the institution. And just like me he also could summon fire. He taught me all that I know. But he left one day, out of the clear blue. I went to his house and found it empty, he only left me a note that said "Ria, I'm so sorry I had to leave like this but I felt it was the only way." Stanton was the only one that had ever know the truth about me, besides Maggie who I told a week before the accident. And I was the only one who knew about him. Stanton was in his 30's when he found me. I was only 10 years old, and had just run away from the orphanage. His face was soft, and kind. He lived alone and never worked, since he had plenty of money in the bank. And after he left he left all his belongings to me. It was the last thing I really saw and remember before he left. After he left within a week I began to loss control. We had been so close for 6 years and then when he was gone, I lost it bad. It had been about two years now since he left. But I still remember that day like it was only last night.

I ran out to the store to get some groceries. When I returned he was no where to be found. He left an official looking letter saying that he was starting new and this was the best way for him to go. The letter went on to state that everything left behind by him he wanted to go to me. Which included the house, its contents, and his money. And then in his bedroom I found the second note: "So sorry we didn't get a chance to say goodbye but I thought it would be easier this way. You are strong and I have much faith in you, Ria. – Stanton."

I was so numb. I had to get away from there. So I went and called Maggie, my best friend who I had told about my secret the week before. She flipped out at first, as was expected, but in the end she decided she wanted to help me get though all of this. Like Stanton had been doing until now. We were driving over to her house. Since I couldn't stand the thought of going back to Stanton's alone.

She was driving. I was in the passenger's seat. We went though the light. It was green for us. But not for the drunk driver in a huge Ford truck who hit us going 70mph. He came from the right, hitting my side of the car. My window shattered along with the windshield. The glass blinded me. Quiet literally.

I was left with compete vision loss. Most of the scars have faded from my face and eyes. Yet a few remain across my shoulders and chest. A pale scar stretching over my right eye and through my eyebrow. My eyes had glazed over. They used to be a cold green, now a dull grey. But no one really saw them since I always wore dark glasses when I went outdoors.

Maggie's picture will forever hang on the wall in my room. The picture I took of us the day before I told her about myself. We were laughing, holding each other in hysteria of laughter. My best memory.

"Ria, you ready to head back now?" James asked, snapping me back into reality.

God, I had lost track of time.

"Yeah I'm ready." I said opening my eyes out of habit. The world of color I once new was now gone, along with two of my best friends. Replaced by constant black.

* * *

Once back home I went and got in the shower since tomorrow I had to go to school.

The suns warm rays woke me in the morning. And I could hear could hear frantic pounding on the door. I threw back the sheets, hurrying to the door not very happy to be awoken. I heard James calling my name, and I opened the door, confused.

"What the hell, Ria! Come on we are going to be late!"

I turned to the clock on the table that I had taken the glass off of so I could feel the hands.

"Crap! Its already 8:30!"

"Yes I know," he said frantically. "Hurry up and get changed I'll be in the kitchen."

I ran to my closet, damn I needed to do some laundry! I threw on the clothes as fast as I could, running out into James who was standing in the door frame. I hit him in the chest and he grabbed at me in case I was to fall.

"Jesus! Make some noise would you, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry." He said as he handed me a Pop Tart and helped me out to the car.

School was such a drag. The sounds of screaming and giggling were everywhere. James and I had the same classes so we always walked together.

English class with Mrs. Willius was the worst. We were reading poetry. And when I say "we", I mean they read and I read brail. I hated how they treated me. They acted like I was slow because I had to touch the pages to know what they said. And for the most part I didn't mind.

"So in Robert Frost's poem "Fire and Ice" what is the symbolism?" Mrs. Willius questioned.

I raised my hand.

"No one?"

"My hand is raised, is it not?" I replied coldly.

"Oh, well yes it is."

"Fire represents human desire and Ice represents hate. He is saying how the world will ultimately end by the doings of humans, whether it be from desire or hate." I answered.

"Very good, so can we all see how this is a good poem to show the symbolism and intellectual depth?"

I heard a boy snicker behind me, "Well, not _all_ of us can I _see _it."

I turned in his direction, standing up, now I was pissed.

"Say something else boy." I snapped. One word was all I would need.

"What…?" He said in a confuse tone. Bingo.

And with that I threw out a punch that hit him square in the face, and I heard him fall from his chair. As a muffed cry escaped his lips.

"It's a pity _you_ didn't _see_ that coming." I said harshly.

Mrs. Willis scolded me, and sent the boy to the nurse.

The rest of the day went by quickly. And as always we went back to my house, I had to study so James left earlier than usual.

* * *

I woke smiling to myself. I liked to dream, because in my dreams I could see. But normally I dreamed random things, like being with Stanton or Maggie, school, and hanging out with James like we used to. But this dream was strange. It almost felt cold and damp. In the dream I was in a town. There was a housing development called Santana Hills. And I could see a boy entering a room on the second floor, but I couldn't see who he was or what he looked like. But he's presence felt strange. Like liquid ice. Or water. He had the same strange markings on his left shoulder as Stanton and I did. A series of symbols, Greek maybe. And Stanton had spoken of others, even those who could summon other elements. Nether of us had met anyone besides each other but this boy seemed to be different. I needed to find out if he was special. If he could summon an element. My guess on him would be something cold and wet, like ice or water. If he could bring on an element like I was hoping for.

That afternoon after school curiosity got the best of me and I asked James to drop me off at the library to find out where is Santana Hills was. Promising him I would be fine. He worried too much about me. I thought about telling him the truth so many times, but I never could.

After finding someone to help me, we located it. It was in the middle of town about 50 miles away. I decided in the morning I would go out there by cab. I'd have to call James to tell him I wouldn't be needing to go anywhere. I didn't want to have to involve him in this.

* * *

Nick's POV

I checked myself in the mirror before leaving. I didn't even look like myself. Dressed in a black suit with undershirt and blue tie that matched my eye color, I feel awkward. The only thing not pressed and starched, was my hair, I left it blonde and raged as always. I grabbed my keys and wallet, locking the door behind me.

I drove there with the windows down, and the music turned up. I was singing along to my CD when the trance was broken my the sound of my cell phone.

"Nick." I answered.

"Are you on your way?"

"Yes, I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Good, everything will be ready and waiting."

"Thanks Frank."

I parked out in the back lot and went inside. And just as Frank promised, it was all set up. It looked so nice. And there was my piece. Right in the center of all the other works of art. Mine was a sculpture of a piece of barbed wire twisting up toward the heavens. It was constructed out of solid metal that I had spent countless hours soldering together.

I walked over to it touching the cold metal lightly, admiring my finished product that would now hopefully win me first place tonight.

* * *

I drove home that night in a good mood. It had just as I hoped brought in first place and some prize money for me to spend on the groceries I so desperately needed. The fridge was bare and my stomach was hungry. I settled for an apple setting atop the counter.

The digital clock glowed bright against the black night in my room. It was only ten but I was so tired. I quickly slipped out of my clothes and into my bed. I needed to cleanup and get some food, but it could wait until morning. Its not like I was having any company over tomorrow morning or at all that week for that matter.

My dreams were strange, I was in the café downtown having a coffee. When I took a sip I burned my tongue. But it wasn't just normal 'burn your tongue on hot coffee' but more like fire burning my tongue. Then into a new dream of my and my friends from the art gallery hanging out in the garage looking at our works we where going to enter for the next showing. When I woke I couldn't remember all of the dreams only bits and pieces. Forgetting all the good parts you wished you could remember.

Still in a sleepy trance I walked over to the fridge.

"Agh. I guess that's what I'll be doing this morning." I said to myself.

"MEOW!" Apparently I had awaken my sleeping cat Alloy, who now was trying to make her presence known so she could get fed.

"Ok, ok, at least you have food to eat." I said reaching down to give her a bowl of food and water.

I dress slowly, grabbed a coat and headed for the store to get some groceries. Smiling to myself as I caught a glimpse of my masterpiece that now was displayed in my living room.

* * *

Ria's POV

"Do you know of Santana Hills?" I asked the cab driver.

"Yes, but it's a ways away, darling." He replied.

"That won't be a problem." I said tossing a small roll of money on the seat next to him.

He dropped me off at the front gate of the development.

"Do you want me to walk you up?"

"No thank you, I'm fine." I said pulling out my god forsaken cane. I had it folded up in my bag, I didn't use it much but there where some times where I was by myself and did need it.

I vaguely remembered the numbers 246, which I was hoping was the apartment number. Since that was the number of the door that I was picking with a bobby pin. I opened the door trying not to make a sound. No one was home. Thank god.

My hand brushed on something cold as I entered. I touched it trying to figure out what it was. A metal sculpture, with little barbs on it. Pretty I'm sure. His apartment smelled like cleaning supplies and . . .

"MEOW!" cat. I could feel it brush up against my leg I reached down to stroke its soft fur. It jumped up onto my lap and I scratched it ears listening to it purr.

Click. Crap my visitor is here. I was frozen on the couch not wanting to get up and try to run and hide. Although I'm not sure what that would do. I threw my cane back into my bag and waited to hear the door open.

* * *

Nick's POV

The door was open? I could have sworn I locked it when I left. God these bags where heavy. But at least they meant I would have some food for a while. I cracked the door open and tossed the keys in the dish by the door, turning back to head for the kitchen.

My breathe caught in my throat when I saw her. She was sitting on my couch, holding my purring Alloy.

"Um, who are you and how did you get in?" I questioned in an uneasy tone.

She smirked, laughing lightly like velvet. "Ria, bobby pin."

She stood up talking a hesitant step forward, she startled me, and the bag I was holding slid from my grip. Her reflexes were amazing, she held the bag out for me.

"That could have been bad if that was eggs." She said.

"Um, yeah . . ." I stammered. "So, Ria, was it, um, why are you in my house again?"

"For my own sake I hope you are what I think you are, and that my dream was true. But if not just think of this as a big misunderstanding and I'll be on my way."

What is she talking about, I thought to myself. And then she reached out touching my chest and then my neck.

"Hmm. Well you feel right. Nice and cold." I didn't mind her touch as much as I should have. She was a complete stranger who was now feeling up my chest, but her hand and finger tips burned hot.

"Well it is cold outside." I finally managed to say.

"True but I don't mean that kind of cold. And I don't know how to ask you this, sorry, I apologize for my bluntness now. . . Do you control water?"

My eyes bulged, I was sure she could she the sweat beading up on my face now. I couldn't open my mouth to answer her true of false. I waited for her to say something. But she said nothing. I set the bags down on the table.

"Just say yes already!" She sounded frustrated.

"Do you want something to drink?" I offered.

"Yes, water." I nodded. Good I had that. "No cup."

"What?"

"Would you please say yes already. Your killing me."

I went into the kitchen and brought her back a glass of ice water.

"Thanks. So will you say yes or shall I just call the cab to leave?"

"I don't know what your talking about." I told her. But it was a lie. The only question was how did she know?

"Fine then before I leave you'll have to explain to me your 'tattoo'." She said as she ran a burning finger across the raised symbols across my shoulder.

"I just wanted something unique. Its Greek."

"Oh, yeah. Me too then. I said turning my back to him sliding my shirt down so the symbols where exposed."

"Whoa." That was all I could manage to get out. My fingers acted on their own accord. Desperate to touch her bare skin. She shivered and tensed at my touch. "Sorry."

"Can't you just say yes." She was almost begging now.

"Can you?"

"Close." She say smiling. She held up her hand, and my jaw dropped to the floor as I watched a tiny flame jump across her palm and across each finger tip.

"It doesn't burn you?" I asked.

"Nope."

I reached out my hand to touch it but she shut her hand and it disappeared. I was confused.

"No. It won't burn me. Yes. It will burn you. Badly." She said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Ria's POV

I could see that he was starting to figure it all out. He knew now he didn't have to hide it any more.

"So can I see some water now?" Crap bad choice of words on my part.

"Um, sure I guess." He said as he held out his palm as the water pooled in his palm.

I reached out my hand, finding his and touching the water in his palm.

I smiled to myself, exhaling. I wonder how long I had been holding my breath.

He made the water jump up in his hand and then fall back down in a perfect three dimensional sphere.

But since I couldn't see him showing off, I had no change off reaction or emotion. And he picked up on that quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Why?" I reached out to touch his water again.

"What are you doing? It's just water." He said chuckling.

"Just making sure its real."

"Of course it's real you can see it's real."

"I wish I could." I sad coldly.

He didn't get it but that was fine with me.

"Um, ok".

"Well, if you don't mind I'd like to meet up with you somewhere tomorrow. But for now I need to go home and figure this all out." She said as she stood up.

"Is the Café down the street good?"

"Yeah. That's fine." I said, as I stood up to find the door.

I walked out a bit, and after I heard the door close I pulled out that damned cane once more, as I made my way out to catch a cab.

I went to bed that night with my head buzzing. Already knowing I wasn't going to get much sleep. My mind was buzzing with my new found discovery. He was like me. Like Stanton. And now that I knew I wanted to see how much he knew about it all. I wanted to know if he knew others, if he knew what the tattoo meant, and if he knew how it all happened.

* * *

I called the same cab as I had the night before and had him drive me to the café. And when I got there he was already waiting. Damn him. I purposely came 10 minutes early so that I would be able to find a seat and be waiting when he arrived. That way he wouldn't see me have to ask to be seated or use my cane.

But I could feel his presence, a cold tingle in the air.

"Is there a young man waiting out front?"

"Yes, he's in a black jacket watching us. Oh, he's coming over."

"Ugh. Ok thank you very much. I'll call if I'll be needing a ride home."

"Alright then." He said as Nick opened the door.

"Hey." He said in an almost shy voice.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No, its ok your early. Our table is over there." He said pointing to the left.

"Ok." I reached out and lightly held his arm as he walked over. I would have to tell him soon or this was going to get all to confusing for him.

Once we where sitting he paused, like he was trying to think of how to ask something really hard.

"Just curious, and you don't have to answer if you don't want but, well, do have a car?"

"Yes I do." I said smiling.

"So why do you always take a cab everywhere?"

I sighed. Here goes nothing.

"I don't drive it anymore."

"Oh. Don't like driving or did you get like your license suspended?"

"Something like the second one." I replied.

"Embarrassing?"

"No, not really it's just a lot harder now."

He dropped the subject although I knew he still didn't fully understand my dilemma.

"Well since you know where I live do I get to know where you live?"

"Whispering Meadows."

"Is that close by here?"

"Well it's a bit of a drive over here, like 50 minutes."

"So why do drive out here then, and how did you find me?"

I laughed to myself. "Right on to the good stuff. Well I drove out here because I figured out that this is where you lived and I wanted to come find you. And as for how I found you, I learned of your existence by dream. So then I had to come and check you out. See if you were for real."

"Oh, to see if we were the same."

"More or less." I said.

"So tell me about you, and being, 'different'."

"Well, its hard I guess, not being able to be open about it. Not being able to use it. But I kind of just push it aside in my mind and carry on and try to be 'normal'.

"How can you just forget? I mean it was my life while Stanton was around, but I guess a lot about my life changed since then."

"Who is Stanton?"

"Oh right, he was that found me. He is one of us. We worked and trained together for years when I was younger. He took me in, . . . then he left."

"Oh sorry to hear about your break-up." He said kindly. But I laughed aloud.

"Oh, God no! He was like a father figure. I lived with him because I had nowhere else to go."

He chuckled. "Oops."

"Why didn't you live with your family?"

"I did, but they passed away leaving me in a orphanage."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. So back to you."

"Um, well there's not much to know about me. I live alone with my cat Alloy. But you already knew that. I work as an artist for a gallery near here. And you are the first person I've ever told about myself and being 'different' as you said. But I would like to see more of what you can do, since it seems you have had more practice time."

I smiled. "Sure, that would be fun."

"But I come out to you this time, if you don't mind."

"No, that would probably be smart. You'll see what I mean when you come over."

"When is good?"

"You free tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, that's, good."

"Tomorrow it is."

"So can I get directions?" He asked shyly as he handed me a pen and napkin.

"I talk you write."

* * *

Nicks POV

"You've got to be kidding." I said as I pulled up to the huge brick building that Ria called home.

As I pulled up, I could see her standing in the door frame of the twin door entrance. She was jeans and a sweater pulled over herself with the hood up. I parked next to the shining black Porsche. My red Ford truck looking like nothing setting next to it.

"Did you find it alright?" She asked as I came up to the door.

"Yeah I got here fine. And your house is, . . . amazing."

"Thanks. C'mon in."

The inside was even better than the outside. It was covered by dark crimson walls and dark black furniture. Everything looked perfect until I noticed a clock with the glass face removed exposing the moving arms, and a hole in a wall the size of a baseball, or fist.

"Can I get you anything? Soda, water, liquor?"

"Um, sure. Got any rum?"

"Sure thing. I'll have a bit of that too."

I drank it in silence not sure if I should ask how or why she had a cabinet full of liquors.

"If your ready let's get started." She said gesturing down a long hall.

"Oh, I'm ready, and I hope you are too because I really want to see yours."

We were standing in front of a large black door. I could see a bit of smoke damage on the side of the door and the floor.

When she opened the door I could she her smirk as I stared, almost confused.

"This entire room was made fire proof, so it could withstand, well, me. Ready to go with the water?" She said as she pulled off her hood and sweater. Throwing it outside the door before she pulled it tight. There was no light inside so I couldn't see how large the room was.

Her shoulder brushed my arm as she turned back to the open room. "Sorry." She muttered. Her skin was so hot. Almost burning with warmth.

"But I need some water."

"There should be a bucket of water of on the floor."

"Where, I can't see anything."

"Welcome to my world."

"What?"

"Ok, well I guess now is as good a time as ever."

"For what?"

"I can't see."

"I know I can't either, its too dark."

"No, I'm blind."

* * *

Ria's POV

I knew it hit him hard.

"But how?"

"I was in an accident."

"Oh, God I'm sorry."

"Don't be I can still see my one favorite thing." And with that I started the show.

"So you can see the fire?"

"Yep, but its blue to me."

"Can you see mine? The water I mean?" He held a dancing water ball.

"Umm. . ." I couldn't speak. It was a faint yellow and green glow.

"Ria?"

I was staring into the darkness at the light. "Make it bigger." It almost came out as a plea.

"It's a pale lime green. Wow."

"Ok, so let me see some of your skill."

"Um, ok, but stand back."

With that both my hands became in gulfed in fire. It traveled up my arms and all over my body. I exhaled harshly and released my fists as my fire shot out in front of me. I threw out a fire ball to my left. Letting the fire diminish from me. I could her Nick whisper "Holy shit."

"Almost forgot." I threw my arms down as the fire came from my hands thrusting me off the ground a good three feet. I fell backwards on the wall from the force.

"Damn. That was amazing!"

"Thanks but now I want to see yours."

He inhaled sharply and picked up some water spiraling it up from his hand. Throwing it in the air freezing it in the air and twisting it about in the air.

We spent two hours in that room showing each other our hidden talents.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is all I've written so far. I have an idea of the main plot from here, I'll add in subplots and the little details as I go. But all ideas and suggestions are welcome and much appreciated! Please REVIEW!!!

-FireandIce09


End file.
